


Sometimes you should leave your senior at home.

by orphan_account



Series: We could take on the world together. [2]
Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kei finds that his senior is too perceptive at the wrong times. For him, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes you should leave your senior at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Stripper names mentioned are as follows:
> 
> Hyperion: Hosogai Kei  
> Perses: Yagami Ren  
> Venus: Sasaki Yoshihide  
> Chronos: Masuda Toshiki

  
"So how did it go?" Kei heard his senior's voice the moment he walked into the dressing room. He raised his eyebrow, not having expected Ren to wait back for him. 

 

Kei shrugged, an attempt at nonchalance, but he was talking to  _Yagami Ren_ , the muddleheaded senior who was too perceptive at the wrong times. "You look flushed," Ren commented, devious smile on his lips. "And I can smell the sex on you."

 

"Ren-kun!" Kei scolded, face blushing crimson. Well that just confirmed all of Ren's suspicions, didn't it? The guy must have been someone special, Ren mused: Kei did not usually climax when with his clients.

 

Ren laughed, signaling for Kei to go get changed. Ren himself had already done so, in his casual clothes of a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, no make-up on his face and hair slightly damp from the shower that he must have taken when Kei was with Yuki.

 

Sticking his tongue out in a perfect example of maturity, Kei grabbed his clothes and ducked into the adjoining shower. If there was one advantage of being under the wing of the second most popular dancer in the club, it was the facilities. Unlike Venus, who had on interest in training any of the newcomers, Perses did, from time to time, choose those he felt had the potential.

 

Kei was the second.

 

His first, Kei had heard, had outshone him, to be on par even with Venus, who was, by far, the best. But the junior, who he only knew had gone by the name of Chronos - fitting, to Kei - had left the club for another.

 

Every knew the story, but no one dared to ask Perses about it. 

 

Kei stripped himself out of his clothes, tossing them into the laundry basket and stepping into the shower. He washed himself, quickly and meticulously, trying not to remember the feeling of Yuki's hands on his body. He shuddered, stepping out hurriedly and toweling himself dry.

 

"You're slow, Kei-kun," Ren murmured distractedly, a big goofy grin on his face as he smiled down at his phone. Kei rolled his eyes, throwing his towel at Ren and laughing when the fabric wrapped itself around Ren's face. 

 

He heard his senior's huff, even while he packed, stuffing his belongings haphazardly into his bag - or what Ren liked to call his man purse, but Kei never accepted that name, so bag it was - and slinging it over his shoulder. "Shall we go?" He asked, using his index finger to gently brush his hair away from hanging in his eyes.

 

Ren nodded, hopping off the table he had been sitting on and grabbing his backpack, sliding wallet and phone into his back and front pockets respectively. He opened the door, watched Kei put on his signature accessory - his hat - then exited the club from the front entrance, both waving a cheery goodbye to the bouncer.

 

"Can we stop by the  _konbini_  for a while? I want to get something to eat," Ren asked, pointing to the nearby Family Mart. Kei gave a shrug, then set off towards the store.

 

"Be right back~" Ren called, bounding in. Kei leaned against the wall, pulling his phone out to check his mail.

 

"Hyperion."

 

Kei stiffened, then turned, blinking. In front of him stood the man he had danced for mere hours ago. He tilted his head in question, then was suddenly pushed back against the wall, frantic lips pressed to his. Kei stumbled, then decided that, no, he didn't really want to push Yuki away.

 

You know, because he didn't want to lose a potential client. No other reason. 

 

He gave a small moan, arms wrapping around Yuki's neck as he kissed back with equal fervor, grip on his phone loosening, dropping. He didn't hear it clatter to the ground, but he wasn't in any position to think about it. 

 

"What's your name?" Yuki murmured against his cheek.

 

Kei laughed, blowing air into his partner's ear. "Haven't you heard the saying? Never ask a lady her age and never ask a stripper their real name."

 

"Will you ever tell me?"

 

Pretending to think about it, Kei pressed a small, chaste kiss to Yuki's lips, then signaled for him to leave. "Maybe," He answered, demure and coy to counter the obvious disappointment in Yuki's eyes, all of Hyperion's masks resurfacing.

 

He could tell his words and actions saddened Yuki, but Kei was a  _stripper_ , he had multiple clients and a handful of regulars. It would do no good for either of them if they were to get overly attached to each other. He sighed, watching Yuki leave.

 

"Well," Yagami Ren said, smirking widely at Kei once the other had gone, making Kei jump, the other's dropped phone in one hand and take-out in the other. "You certainly enjoyed  _that_."


End file.
